JFD's Cities in Development
Cities in Development, or CID, is a mod aimed at deepening the experience of managing your internal affairs – specifically, those of your cities. It is composed of, at present, 7 distinct components, each focusing on a particular aspect of city management. For a general overview, please see [https://jfdmodding.wordpress.com/civilization-v/components/cities-in-development/ here.] For installation, see [http://forums.civfanatics.com/showthread.php?t=557897 here.] This page collages this mod's changes. Some of these changes may not be present with the Community Balance Patch. Crimes Crimes 'is a revision of the Building Maintenance system. As your infrastructure develops, so too will naturally expand the enterprise of crimes. In essence, Buildings now produce either ' 'Crime or Maintenance, and Crime, unlike Maintenance, can affect any yield that your city produces. Use National Wonders to deal with specific areas of crime, or strike a balance with the Jail, Constabulary, and Police Station.JFD's Cities in Development: Overview There are 9 Crimes Types: * Abduction affects your Tourism * Corruption affects your Gold * Drug Abuse affects your Health * Fraud affects your Science * Heresy affects your Faith * Theft affects your Production * Treason affects your Happiness * Vandalism affects your Culture * Violence affects your Food In addition, ' '''Crime is generated from the following sources: * +0.2 per Excess Disease. * -0.2 per Excess Health. * +0.25 per Great Work. * +0.34 per Specialist. '''Organized Crime A sub-feature of 'Crime is the emergence of an Organized Crime. An Organized Crime emerges when two specific Crimes reach 50% of your Crime breakdown, if the city has at least 5 Population and is not in Resistance. There are four Organized Crimes: * Anarchists, whom emerge with Treason and Vandalism. ** +1 ' 'Crime from Colosseums and Monuments. ** +2 ' 'Crime from Courthouses. * Counterfeiters, whom emerge with Fraud and Heresy. ** +1 ' 'Crime from Libraries, Universities, Shrines, and Temples. * Mafia, whom emerge with Corruption and Theft. ** +1 ' 'Crime from Markets, Banks, Workshops, and Factories. * Terrorists, whom emerge with Abduction and Violence. ** +1 ' 'Crime from Airports, Hotels, Granaries, and Aqueducts. Buildings Civilizations National Wonders Policies Resolutions Wonders Colonies Cities founded a certain distance from your Capital or with a Colonist will become ' Colonies instead. Colonies act not disimilarly to puppets, in that they do not contribute to Social Policy or National Wonder costs and you cannot control Production in them. However, unlike in a Puppet, you may still purchase Buildings, Tiles, and Units. In addition, Colonies begin with 3 Population, extra Tiles, and a range of Buildings. Units trained in a Colony are weaker and lose HP each turn outside your borders until you purchase a Drill Academy. Beliefs Buildings Civilizations National Wonders Units Loyalty Loyalty and Disloyalty 'are the measurement of a city's compliance to the empire. By default, Loyalty applies to all Cities, but in the UserSettings.sql file you may adjust this to only apply to certain types of city. There are four levels to your ' '''Loyalty, with each but the Neutral level contributing toward a meter which, when filled, triggers a particular event before resetting. The following sources of Loyalty (and Disloyalty) are available: * '''Founded Cities ** +30% Loyalty from being the original founder. * Captured Cities (including those with a Courthouse) ** Base Loyalty begins at 0%. ** +20% Loyalty from Courthouse/Puppet status. ** +30% Loyalty if the Original Owner has been eliminated ** +30% Loyalty from Spy. ** +3%/+2.5% Disloyalty per Population (Occupied/Puppet). *** Decays by 0.1% per turn. * Colonies ** +0.3% Disloyalty per Population for each tile between this colony and the Capital. There are also a few common sources: * +2% Disloyalty per Population when starving. * +3% Disloyalty per Population when razing. * +1% Disloyalty per excess Unhappiness (with Happiness). * +1% Disloyalty per Ideological Unhappiness. * +1% Loyalty per excess Happiness (with Happiness). * +5% Loyalty if the city has a Connection. * +10% Loyalty if the city has a garrison. Buildings National Wonders Policies Wonders Happiness Happiness is the measurement of a city's attractiveness, and is used to offset Unhappiness, which may lead to Resistance, and to boost Production. It is a counterpart to Health (see below). Excess Happiness directly contributes to Production, bypassing penalties resulting from Theft or Military Supply-limit, and can be accumulated from the following sources: * Local Happiness from Buildings. * Global Happiness divided by the number of Cities (not just excess). Excess Unhappiness, on the other hand, contributes toward a meter which, when filled, will send the city into a period of Resistance. Unhappiness is calculated from your city's Population. Health Health is the measurement of a city's viability for habitat, and is used to offset Disease, which may lead to a Plague, and to boost Food. It is a counterpart to Happiness (see above). Excess Health directly contributes to Food, bypassing penalties resulting from Violence or Global Unhappiness. With an Aqueduct, it also stores Food after growth. Excess Disease, on the other hand, contributes toward a meter which, when filled, will send the city into a period of Plague, which causes a unit to become plagued (-50% Defense; can spread to other Units; increases Plague chance), lowers the city's Defense and subtracts raw Food*. It can be accumulated from the following sources: * +1 Disease per Population. * +20% of the Disease of Cities on Trade Routes. * +20% Disease from City Connections if the Capital is Plagued. Beliefs Buildings Features Improvements National Wonders Natural Wonders Policies Promotions Resources Specialists Technologies Units Wonders Investments Investments are a replacement for 'rush-buying' Buildings and (TBD) mechanized Units with Gold. When you spend Gold on a Building, it now reduces its Production cost instead of outright completing it. For Buildings, this is a 50% reduction, whereas for Wonders this is a 25% reduction. Policies Overpopulation Power Power is a new Strategic Resource required and produced by certain Buildings. Most late-game Buildings that do not produce Power will now require it. In addition, the Workshop requires Power. Buildings Wonders Provinces Provinces are a measurement of a city's territorial development and offer unique benefits as they increase in level. Provinces *Titles change according to Government/Social Policy/Religion/Culture/Civilization. Levies Levies are a sub-feature of Provinces. Levies are weaker, (Anti-Mounted) Melee and Gun Units that may be recruited by expending Population. They are also automatically created in each city when a war is declared against you - Levies spawned in this way will disband upon the conclusion of all current wars, but will not spawn if the city is Rebellious or Separatist. Levies are available once you research Civil Service. Improvements Note: These Improvements are not featured if using the CBP. National Wonders Policies Technologies Units Slavery Slavery is an alternative means of purchasing Units, by expending the new Shackles resource, accumulated through conquest, trade, and clearing Barbarian Encampments. By default, it replaces Gold Purchasing of non-Mechanized Military Units outright. Units purchased with Shackles begin with the 'Enslaved' promotion, reducing their ability to generate XP by 50% and increasing their upgrade costs by 100%. They also do not begin with any XP normally provided by the city. However, they may move immediately after purchase. There are three primary sources of Shackles: * +1 Shackles for every Citizens when enslaving a City (a new capture option). * +1-5 Shackles for every Barbarian Encampment cleared/ Tribe AnnexedWith ExCE.. * +0.15 Shackles per turn on Trade Routes to a Puppeted or Occupied City. * +0.1 Shackles per turn on Trade Routes to Militaristic City-States. If Happiness is enabled, purchasing a Slave Unit will contribute toward the city's Resistance counter. Improvements Resolutions Resources Units Wonders Misc. There are a number of miscellaneous features included in this mod. Install Satellite When conquering a City-State, you may now choose to 'Install Satellite,' which immediately liberates the City-State and increases your Influence with them. However, you still receive the Warmonger penalty from conquering the City-State. Buildings National Wonders Full Credits List *Author: JFD *Artwork: Janboruta, Sukritact, Barathor, Reedstilt, DJSHenninger *Research: Pouakai, Huehueteotl, Idvhl *Design: FramedArchitect (some ideas inspired from Health & Plague), TofuSojo (some ideas from Trading Posts Grow Into TownsTrading Posts Grow into Towns ) *Mod Components: WhowardUI - Enhanced Rankings UI - Improved City Banner UI - Trade Routes EnhancementsUI - Improved Production QueueUI - Condensed Promotions References Category:JFD